robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Audited Extreme Warriors 1 - World Series 1
"Welcome back to Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, and tonight, it gets more extreme than ever before, in our World Series. The best of the US take on the best of the rest in some of the most fearsome battles you've ever seen! We've got tag team matches and head-to-head clashes galore, and all our robots competing have the same goal - to gain as many points as possible for their side. Win by a knockout, you get three points. If the judges have to decide, you'll get two if you win. Our American team is lead by the best of the best, the reigning Extreme Warriors champion, Panzer Mk 2. Up against him are robots from Ireland, Holland and Sweden, lead by its own captain, Philipper, a Belgian machine who has already gained a reputation as a giant killer...and let me tell you, Panzer would like nothing more than to take him down! Who will win? Only one way to find out!" NOTE: For each battle, start your vote stating whether you think the win will be by knockout (KO) or by judges decision (JD). Tag Team Round Panzer Mk 2 & Run Away (Team USA) vs NEAT Machine & Diotoir (Team ROTW) 6 Million Dollar Mouse & Rosie the Riveter (Team USA) vs Philipper & Whirlpool 70 (Team ROTW) Head-to-Head Round "The tag team rounds are now over, and Team USA are in the lead at three points to Team Rest-of-the-World's two. But now, they'll face each other head-to-head - there's no one to help them this time. Who will gain those vital points?" Rosie the Riveter (USA) vs Diotoir (IRE) Run Away (USA) vs Whirlpool 70 (SWE) 6 Million Dollar Mouse (USA) vs NEAT Machine (NED) Final "And so we've come to the final. Team USA has amassed six points, but Team Rest-of-the-World has just snuck ahead by seven points. But now, it's time for the captains of each team to take to the arena, with Panzer Mk 2 of the US against Philipper from Belgium, and with such an important battle on the line, the scoring system has changed - now the winning robot will get five points for a knockout and four points for a judges win. Will the US champ romp to victory once again, or will Philipper live up to its "giant-killer" reputation? There's only one way to find out..." Panzer Mk 2 (USA) vs Philipper (BEL) Final Results *'Team USA:' 11 points *'Team ROTW:' 7 points "And there we have it. With a last surge, Panzer Mk 2 has won the competition for the USA and Philipper turned out to be all talk. But with a difference of only four points, you have to give credit to our international competitors for putting up such a strong performance. And who knows, maybe one day Philipper will truly be a giant-killer. But for now, lets give it up for Team USA and Panzer Mk 2, our World Series champion!"